


【瑜昉】尹队长和小黄警官的隐秘情事2

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】尹队长和小黄警官的隐秘情事2

尹昉下车时撩起裙摆发现袜子抽丝了，从脚背沿小腿向上露出肉色的一条。  
“换一双。”黄景瑜蹲在他脚边掀开裙摆往里看。  
“你有这癖好？”尹昉见他快钻进去了。  
“都是你惹的火，你来灭。”黄景瑜探出脑袋，理所当然地哼哼，“把内裤脱了，只穿丝袜就行。”  
“啊？”  
“我想撕开了直接干你。”  
“……你怎么这么皮。”

尹昉被黄景瑜整个人粗暴地扔到了床上。小男友一进屋就脱去想要温存的皮，等尹昉忍着热汗在客厅的沙发上换好丝袜后，打横将他抱起冲进卧室，气势汹汹地散发着要将他吞噬的欲望。

深更半夜意识已经随着太阳穴酸涨的跳动变得迟钝，尹昉连衣裙下的身体沾满湿滑的汗水，丝袜与腿根黏糊贴在一起的感觉并不好，不过最难受的莫过于胸前被硅胶乳垫闷着的那块，里面像罩了层蒸汽般，让他觉得乳头被泡得发涨发疼。

“帮我解开。”尹昉背对着黄景瑜坐起，边说边将后颈上的蝴蝶结抽掉。不用等他多做什么黄景瑜立马跪上去捏住拉链口子直接从上面将布料往两边撕开。泛着晶莹汗液的整片背脊一览无余，他也不说话，只有薄软带着凉意的唇贴上肩胛骨，舌苔倒是烫热得很，在突出的骨峰上大力刷了一口。两边的肩带也被他挑开，毫无阻碍地将尹昉的上半身从裙子里剥出来。

“你、轻点……啊！”  
尹昉噙着乱掉一拍的呼吸被扳过肩头仰面推倒在床上，黄景瑜对硅胶乳垫的兴趣哪里还有半分车里说的那样，扑上去嫌麻烦似地将它们纷纷扯掉，带着薄茧的大掌覆上两片汗液淋漓的胸，用对待女人的手法收着掌心揉捏抓弄。乳头的确被薰得软嫩无比，黄景瑜趴下去含住时尹昉几乎反射性地拿手去推他，琉璃红的指甲伸进黄景瑜的发丛里，因为被吞得过深而抖出脆弱的气音，“疼、疼……别吸了。”  
黄景瑜不舍地放开他，舌尖牵扯出几丝透明的涎液，在空中断裂后重又滴落至殷红肿大的乳头上，让画面一下子变得沉默又煽情。

尹昉胸膛起伏，画着淡妆的脸被勾出的情潮染上几分艳色，黄景瑜似乎是打定主意不说话了，钳住他的腰用力将他掀翻过去，接着一双手将堆叠的裙摆往上推，让布料全部挂在尹昉的腰上，露出黑丝包裹的完整的下半身。

羞耻感这时候才真正漫过全身，尹昉无声地吞咽着喉间的热气，顺从地被黄景瑜曲起腿摆成了跪趴的姿势。他的动作比平时粗鲁，带着原始的蛮力，却让尹昉的内心升起莫名的期待，那是配合对方在性爱里的表现并随之荡漾开来的对欲念的渴望。

黄景瑜用食指抠进去，粗暴地撕开了紧贴着臀缝的那片丝袜，大力掰开两片臀瓣，让隐在中间的小孔彻底暴露出来。它正在随着尹昉被强烈侵犯的感觉敏感地收缩着，长年接受性爱的滋润使它从原先生涩的淡粉变成了在灯光照耀下清晰的深红。视觉冲击太过强烈，黄景瑜用手指戳了戳，没等尹昉发出尖细的呻吟就埋下头舔了上去。他很直接，伸出整片舌苔贴上去，缓慢细致地一下一下舔弄，发出啧啧水声。尹昉今晚出发之前洗过澡，黄景瑜用舌尖顶开肉缝往里钻时，似乎还尝到了沐浴液残留下的微弱又干净的味道。

尹昉揪着床单肩头紧缩，擅抖着想合拢双腿，黄景瑜不许，伸手插进腿缝里挡开他，轻轻晃着脑袋将绷直的舌尖顶得更深，他重重地啜吻吸吮，将整个穴口周围舔得湿答答，让尹昉抖着腰完全使不上力，只能愉悦又羞耻地叫着。

脑子有点犯懵，一开始还担心脸上的妆会弄脏床单，这会儿早就将半只脑袋埋进枕头里，随着小穴被越舔越开，整只屁股也撅得高高，臀尖从破开的黑丝里一点点露出来，被色差衬得越发挺翘，平时怎么都不会想到稳重冷静的队长还有这幅淫荡的样子供人享用，黄景瑜每每想到这人床上床下强烈的反差，理智就会被啃啮得粉碎。

尹昉虽然在欢爱里极易脸红，肢体和反应却十分坦荡，此刻也是浑身泛上一层浅浅的情欲潮红，被黄景瑜舔完之后裹着厚厚润滑液的手指探进去肆意扩张，当指尖每每蹭过那块泛起淫浪快感的软肉时，过电般的激颤流窜全身，甜腻呻吟止不住地从唇齿间倾泻而出。  
“你知道自己后面什么样子吗？”  
黄景瑜张口说出了第一句话，压抑的气息很明显，尹昉正被他的手指按着前列腺玩弄得近乎失神，以前在前戏不会做得这么过分，因为那很可能会让他被插入的瞬间直接射精，在过盛的快感里失去意识。黄景瑜粗重的呼吸缠了上来，故意贴着他的耳际咽了口唾液，“流着水，很好操。”  
喉结滚动的声音如此清晰，尹昉只觉得浑身都被按软按烫了，视网膜蒸腾着水汽，呼吸哽在喉头让舌尖犹如幼嫩的鸟翅般可怜地颤抖，“进…进来，快进来。”  
伴着他臊热不堪的请求，身后传来黄景瑜解开裤链和皮带的声音，空气里绷着一股无形的性张力，尹昉忍不住回过头去看，当对上黄景瑜正在贪婪凝视他那处的眼神时，气氛一下子浓郁到极点。  
粗长炙热的阴茎抵了上来，厚重的龟头撑开泥泞张开的小孔，就着滑腻的清液慢慢插入，触感太过清晰，尹昉被烫得抖着膝盖往两边滑开，最后那截黄景瑜突然发力，一下子钉到深处。尹昉猝不及防地往前冲，发出啊！的一声，眼眶里迅速湿气重叠，像隔着起雾的玻璃将事物看得模糊不清。紧接着画面剧烈晃动起来，黄景瑜扯开已然残破的黑丝，将饱满的臀肉捧出来包在指间挤压揉捏，不停向两边分开让阴茎插得更深更重，尹昉前面一直没被照顾到的性器和囊袋被黑丝兜成可观的一团，在带点疼痛的束缚中被撞得来回晃动。

尹昉随着高频率的抽干发出猫叫般勾人的吟叫，这样的体位下什么都看得一清二楚，咬着肉棒的嫩穴，被插得可怜翻溅出来的粘液，撞出的肉浪将黑丝越推越开，同样滚烫炽热的阴茎碾开层层堆叠的肠肉，起火般擦过敏感点，带来销魂蚀骨令每寸血肉都要融化的快感。

他的小男友已经很久没有这么发狠地干他，痛快、粗蛮、带着强烈的侵略性，尹昉几乎是神志不清地张着嘴，诞液丝丝溢出，泪珠也窜成线从渐渐失焦的眼眶中滑落，隐没进枕套里。

他高高低低地吟叫，紧贴着床单的乳头被磨得麻痒刺痛，射精感强烈的阴茎也因为黑丝的包裹被卡得又爽又疼，尹昉实在受不了才抽泣着喊难受，冷不防被黄景瑜抽出后翻过身来从正面压着腿重新插入。

尹昉目光涣散，双腿也好嫩穴也好都被彻底干开了，热腾腾地由着黄景瑜捣弄。裙子聊胜于无地挂在腰间，正面的体位似乎比方才多了几丝下流的意味，他看起来只有股间被抠破一个洞，紧紧咬着黄景瑜紫红色的阴茎，被反复插溅出激烈的水声。

黄景瑜捞起他一条腿压到胸口上，不给任何喘息地耸动着腰胯，额头上的热汗不停摔落，甩在尹昉脖颈上、脸上、摔进他的眼睛里。他们甚至都没好好接过一个吻。尹昉伸出胳膊软软地圈住凑过来的小男友，唇膏去掉大半，但仍然是鲜润的色泽，湿漉漉探出的舌尖立刻被黄景瑜堵上来缠在一起。他真的像个失去抵抗的少女般，只能攀住男人宽厚的肩背，用他滑润的红指甲作出细微的抵抗，任他蹂躏占有。

高潮在一片迷幻绚烂里爆炸开来，尹昉什么都看不清了，收缩着后穴频频抽搐，前面的精液从黑丝里溢出来，白浊点点淫秽不堪。

只有黄景瑜啃咬着他的锁骨，捧着他的臀剧烈喘息的热度，钻进了他的皮肤里，沿着四肢百骸无止境地蔓延开去。


End file.
